Demonic Wars
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Sakura had yet to figure out how to use her new magical powers, but when she does she & Kero are attacked by a zombie controlling demon. They're hunted, & Sakura has to learn to survive. She learns she has to destroy & kill. The Sailor Scouts have their own demonic problems, but the Scouts & Cardcaptor have to come together to fight & defeat this new enemy, to save the world!


**Demonic Wars**

**Chapter I**

**In the Flames of Tears**

Torrents of water, spheres surrounded her and her familiar floating above the park, full of clear blue liquid, drowning them. She could barely think straight and her powers just were not working as they used too, as they should do.

Ever since she passed her test and transformed her wand, she just could not summon the power of her cards, and without that power, she and her guardian are going to drown horrible, painful, deaths.

She could easily see through the water to the world outside. She was above a playground she used to play in as a small child. Well, she supposes at just thirteen years old she is not exactly an adult, but she has had to deal with a lot in the past two and a half years.

Her head felt light and she felt on the verge of passing out, the pressure alone was painful and numbing. This strange magic was so familiar to her, but still…? She could not think of where she had sensed it before. It had just came out of nowhere and attacked her for whatever nefarious or stupid reason. She has been attacked by the bad, the misguided, and in the case of her other guardian for a stupid test, what next? Well, if she does not drown to death. She really had not thought about being killed because of the Cardcaptor thing until now.

She was going to die a hollow and painful death as her lungs burnt with the need of oxygen… but NO, she cannot give up, and she wont, she hasn't so far, even when given the option for a normal life she never gave up what she had. She held her star like key in her right hand praying as hard as she can… she needs away, away too…

She closed her eyes in concentration as she felt for her power, warm and comforting, peaceful and still like a soft lake on a cool summers day. She needed away to get rid of all this rain, she needed away to get out of the water filled bubble that is drowning her, she needs hope.

Her eyes flashed open with a blue glow. However, before her mind could even begin to chant she saw some hideous monster with huge horns and scaly grey body with rippling muscles.

However, it just blinked away in just a moment and she shook it off as a figment of her oxygen deprived imagination. After all, she wants to blame something for this magic so why not give it a monstrous face. Her power buzz the 'monstrous' moment passed, her fair fluffed up in the water with white streams of light.

She needed out of this, and quick. 'Key of the Star!' she cried out in her mind. It finally listened to her as she created a new spell, instinct bringing it to the forefront of her mind, to release her power. The huge golden pentagram with a star in its centre and a moon and sun (smaller) either side burst into existence floating under her feet just a few inches.

She took in a gasping lungful of air as the water sphere exploded open, away, under her power. She was gasping for breath, her lungs burning with relief as she landed on her floating magic circle, using it like a stepping-stone in the air. She looked around, her sailor-ish school uniform soaked through, and sticking sopping wet to her slender form and causing her to shiver.

She held her key out in front of her, her hands face up, outstretched, the key floating up in a golden light, with a white bubble aura like a tiny atmosphere around it, buzzing with power. Her breath condensates in the cold as she stood on her pentagram concentrating the key floated higher, the glowing sphere around it brighter and larger, round the size of a football.

"Key of the Star!" she repeated after regaining her breath, she continued her new release spell. "With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" she cried out, and then a huge gust of wind like white energy swirls and converges on the key making it glow and grow into a pink staff with a yellow star in a pink circle with white wings on each side.

She allowed a small grin of triumph before pulling out a long card from its pouch around her left hip and looking at it. She had no choice as she went to 'turn it'. However, just as she was about to try calling it out a pulse of magic of some kind seemed to spread throughout the city and the rain just stopped leaving the sky clear.

Sakura Kinomoto fell from the sky as she lost concentration and her magic circle disappeared. She hit the ground on her soggy feet, squelching in her black school shoes. She held her card tightly between her fingers as she looked around the clear early evening sky, not a cloud in sight, the odd magic, gone.

Keroberos, her large lion familiar had been set free, his winds flapping lightly as he landed next to her, his teeth bared as he growled. She had never in as long as she had known him seen him growl like this, his yellow fir standing up as he hissed, his fierce eyes looking left, right, up, and down.

Sakura's right hand gripped her staff tightly as her green eyes scanned the park in concern. She had never felt like this before. Sure, she had felt afraid before, especially when capturing her cards, but this was more, like the irrational fear of spiders, the dark, or a horror movie. She could not sense the power that had interrupted the magic that had attacked them, but she could sense something and it was not an adversary she could let her guard down with; it was something terrible.

"K-Kero, what's going on?!" she demanded heatedly, her spine crawling with the feeling of dread. However, her guardian didn't reply, just growled and hissed more, like a protective guard dog, his head swivelling from one direction to the next, and yes, she could sense them and she thought she might need to go to the bathroom. There was a malice in the air that she had never felt before; her town being quiet and peaceful if you discount her and the Clow/Star Cards.

"Kero, answer me!" she demanded angrily; her voice holding a slight quiver.

"Prepare yourself Master!" Kero said, using 'master' instead of her name, he had never done that before, and it scared her more than ever, his voice primal and dangerous. "The things are coming and they won't go easy on you… they're creatures of decay and destruction! They mean to destroy us!"

Sakura saw in in that moment, walking out from behind a tree, with huge white bone horns and blue/grey rough skin like a rhinoceros's and a mouth with row upon row of teeth. Its skin was pealing and decaying, rotting, its eyes chilling white and dead yet it looked straight at them with a crawl grin showing off its teeth.

She was further sickened, as the thing was naked, but at least as far as she could thankfully tell it did not have any… equipment. It pointed at Sakura with three inch long claws on long and narrow fingers and licked his lips the way she might looking at a deliciously prepared meal.

However, her attention was split as she heard the scuffling and sliding on the ground coming from around them. She looked round them to see people, human people, but not quite; she could not sense any life force from them. Their skin was pale and sloshy, torn and bloody without bleeding, some dragging limbs along the ground, blank white lifeless eyes.

"A Necromancer Demon!" Kero said startling her as she continued looking, not all of the 'people' were fully clothed, or they had rotting material falling off showing decaying flesh, and these 'people' did have equipment, not that she could find the time to have any embarrassment as a breast slid off a 'young' dead woman. She must have been dead for a long time for her decayed flesh to fall away.

"Kero, what do we do, I don't think zombies are in the handbook!" she whimpered before pausing. "Kero… I want a handbook!"

"Master, we must fight!" he suddenly roared out, shooting flames towards the demon, but it was gone, all he did was set zombies on fire, they ran and flailed, setting others ablaze.

However, that started it, the slow moving old-school 'slow' zombies turned out to be from the new school and not slow as they charged. Kero knocked Sakura out of the way as a zombie almost pounced on her, but then he was dog piled, roaring out he blast them back with magical energy.

Sakura could only watch in shock and awe for a few moment that seemed like an age before looking to the card in her hand. She could not think of anything else, but she had to protect herself and Kero, she had to realise, these people are dead; she is not, her power building her pentagram bursts open, bright and gold on the playground floor below her feet, standing in the centre, the force of her power made the zombies shield back.

"I call upon the powers of my star!" she cried out, throwing the card she still held in her left hand into the air her head, a huge gold pentagram blazing around her with Clow Reeds marks, the Clow Cards creator. It span an inch above her staff as its wings grew out, long and white, like an angel.

"Ancient forces near and far!" she continued; her magic circle exploded out brighter, burning a few close zombies to dust. However, this time it contained red and blue sparks of light, similar to lightning, and the cards pentagram going fuzzy. "Clow Card discard your former might, and draw your power from my light, Star Card!"

She finished her spell and the red and gold card spinning as the red shifted to a pink with her name above the cards picture and name. The cards magic circle blazing as it turned from fuzzy, non-descript to hers with the cards symbol in the centre. The card burst open, blazing into flames forming a powerful red, yellow and orange spirit of a girl, looking a few years older than she does.

The Fire Card, Fiery, she was younger looking than she used to be, different, even more stunning and beautiful than she ever was. Fiery moved round, circling Sakura like a serpent, her body of flames, but Sakura didn't feel hot as the circling magical fire spirit curled around her, her flames liking her masters body, drying her clothes, not burning or uncomfortable.

Fiery paused face to face with her master, her beautiful young face loving and devoted, as if this spirit worships everything Sakura is from her heart, soul, magic, body, her everything. The spirits hands stroked through Sakura's hair before she kissed her, warm and tingly on the lips, just briefly. It was sweet and loving, Fiery's smile, amused as Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and that had nothing to do with her fire spirit.

Then Fiery moved back just as several zombies attacked, having only taken moments to be out and have her scene with Sakura. She flashed powerful flames over the zombies, and though the one's she set on fire burst into burnt husks dropping to the floor, more zombies tried their luck, but Fiery would not let them close to her Mistress.

This time, Sakura knew summoning her card was different. She had never gotten more tired like this the longer the card was out, but then, she realised. She is summoning with her power, and then supporting the summon, whereas before, after summoning they ran off Clow Reeds magic still.

She felt wobbly on her feet as she watched the zombies go down one after the other. She staggered, but just shook her head to keep feeding her card power. It was surprising how easily Fiery destroyed them all with Kero, but what was more; she watched Kero as he captured the elusive demon and tore it apart in his teeth.

It was sickening to see her close friend and guardian acting like the mythical beast he is. She felt dizzy and sleepy as Fiery finally returned to her, holding her with worry in her expression, as she gently helped Sakura to her knees and blast away, returning to her sealed card form and returned itself to her card holster.

Sakura's vision was blurry as Kero rushed over covered in zombie guts, now looking to her in worry. She is sure he was saying something to her, but she could not quite hear anything, let alone him. She was wobbly, unfocused and moments from collapsing there and then without warning.

"K-Kero," she mumbled, near incoherent as a small, delicate smile graced her face, her short brown hair lose and sweaty, her small chest heaving to gain painful breath. "I love fire. Fiery good," she muttered, giggly. "Remind me…" she was finishing, her voice now a mere whisper. "Remind me to ask Tomoyo-chan… Tomoyo-chan… I need waterproof outfit, I love you too Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan, I fought some mean zombies with Fiery… I love Fiery and you to Tomoyo-chan, and even Kero-kun, but not the same way I love you, you're so pretty!"

Then the delirious girl with a giddy smile collapsed, folding over, slumped like a rag doll from her kneeling position face first, out cold and pale.

Kero looked down at her, looked sad, partly because he has to figure out how to get her home, but mostly because apart of her innocent has gone during this, her first real battle and he feels that it will not be her last, something is stirring, something vicious, and it wants his master. She will have to grow up fast, become stronger, and fight, as she would have never learnt to before.

In the shadows far enough, three figures stood atop an arch as they watched Kero manage to pick up Sakura and carrying her away. One was the shape of a large wildcat, while another, a teenage girl with butterfly like wings, while last, in the middle was a fourteen year old boy holding a large staff at his side.

They had watched what had happened, shocked, uncertain, and unable to tell what was going on when those things turned up. Then Sakura Kinomoto showing power beyond what they would have expected from her.

"This seems wrong somehow," the girl commented, confused and surprised.

The boy in the middle looked up at her. "I do not know, but I sense something, big. Sakura will grow so much stronger with an opponent that it's…"

"Like this?" the panther asked. "Vindictive… evil…"

"Enough!" the boy interrupted glaring at the panther. "This is serious, and not in his plans, if this keeps up she will be powerful enough to claim both of you as her right by lore of magical inheritance."

"She could do that?" the girl asked sounding scandalous.

"Yes, the stronger she gets the more likely it is she'll sense you… us, but… we'll have to see what will happen next."

"It could all just blow over!" the cat added, finishing the conversation they all disappeared in swishes of wind.

Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed rubbing her tired eyes free from sleep, shaking away that weird dream with those people, baffled, and confused about it, but soon it left her as she remembered what had happened. Her head hurt a little and she still felt tired, but she rubbed sleep free from her eyes anyway and pealed them open as she slumped back, resting a little more.

She was surprised to see the pretty face of her best friend: Tomoyo Daisouji and her cheeks lit up as she remembered some delirious rambling, so hopes Kero kept his yap shut. Her friend's hair is dark, near black but not quite, and wearing some cute purple PJ's bare foot. She looks as if she has been crying. She even has tear streaks down her pale cheeks.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," she said with a soft smile while Sakura's cheeks shone up with embarrassment. "Yep," she said, popping the P. "Kero told me about what happened when you went nutty, but are you OK?"

Sakura nosed with an impish smile. "Y-yeah, Tomoyo-chan, I'll be find now, I guess, but that was all really scary. Anyway, where is Kero-kun?" she asked, looking around, expecting to find him floating around her room in his plushy toy form of a little cat-bear thing.

"He left us alone," she said with a shrug, sitting on the bed next to her best friend and holding her hand. "He wanted to secure the house, and I made him leave while taking off your dirty uniform and squeezing you into your PJ's, which was easier than it sounds."

"Oh, what time is it, what did you tell my dad?"

"It's late," she replied, absentmindedly stroking her thumb on the back of her friends' hand. "I told your dad you weren't well and that I'll stay over to look after you," she answered, shrugging. "I was actually surprised that he didn't say anything against it, but look at how you were then, you did look sick, but you're looking much better now."

"I'm glad," she replied, smiling and near cuddling her friends hand, playing with her fingers, absentmindedly while trying to stave off the chills from that evenings 'battle'. "Did Kero tell you why that monster attacked us with those zombie things?" she asked, curious.

She leaned over and stroked her friends' hair before crawling into bed, next to her friend, hugging her. "He said it might be some Dark Sorcerer wanting you out of the way. If you had not noticed, you are quite powerful. Even Lee is not in your league, nowhere near it according to Kero. Other than guessing, he does not know any more than you do, but Yue will be here tomorrow and… I do not know. I think we should get some sleep, don't worry, I'll be here all night, and if you need anything, I'll get it."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan, you're the best," she replied, yawning; she snuggled tighter with her friend; their warm, soft body's snug and comfortable.

She smiled in reply as they both closed her eyes softly and soon, exhaustion took them over. The sleep was comfortable and fret with some bad dreams but they too solace in each other as the best of girl friends could.

Sakura did not know what time it was when she woke up but Tomoyo was not in bed with her anymore, and the light from the sun was shining through her bedroom window. She sat up, letting the bed covers fall to her lap. She looked down to see Tomoyo had put her in her white PJ's with little bunnies on them.

"Sakura!"

She was just climbing out of bed when the squeaky little voice cried out her name. She slipped and landed on her butt, looking at the floating yellow plushy toy with tiny white wings in annoyance.

"That was mean, Kero-chan!" she complained looking around him. "Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

"I sent her home!" he answered in a serious tone, which might have been funny if it were not for the previous day. "We have to talk," she added as he watched her sit up on her knees, worried, looking to him, hopeful. "For whatever reason, someone sent that demon after you. This is not little league business, these are demons, Sakura, this is… given the chance; they will kill you! If more are sent this town could be in some serious trouble! We have to leave, and leave today. As long as we stay here everyone you care for are in danger!"

He had expected his master to try convincing him otherwise, but instead she held back tears, nodding her head in agreement. "I-I think I understand Kero, but what about dad, and Touya? What am I going to tell them, I can't just leave like that… they'll search for me, and I'm not stupid, if Julian disappears too, they'll think bad, and…"

"Calm down and get dressed," he interrupted, smiling as he gestured some neatly folded clothes on her side. "Tomoyo left them for you after your soggy situation yesterday. I think dealing with her dad and brother straight forward and to the point will be best, and Yue agreed, so I'll wait outside, wash up, get dressed, and then we do this!"

"Ok," she agreed quietly as he floated out of the room; she closed her bedroom door behind him while she wiped her watery eye at a loss for what kind of future she has, running from monsters while trying to find the person sending them to save herself.

She was in as kind of daze as she washed up, dried, and climbed into her new clothes. According to the note, they are weatherproof. Her new clothes are dark blue and less out their compared to what her friend normally makes her wear. She liked them, form hugging hipster trousers with black leather belt around her waist, and a huge pocket pouch with several zip compartments, strapped down her left leg.

Her top fits perfectly, curving into the contours of her body, padded with some protection, and a jacket that fit in just right, and with a large hood with black wings on the back. Then for once she left her short brown hair lose as she pulled on her skin-tight gloves with black wings. She finally pulled on her half boots, dark blue with black soles; she stood from her bed after doing the straps, zipping up her jacket and velcroing over the flap over the zip, then pulling up her hood, shadowing her face enough.

The outfit is light and easy to move in as she looked in the mirror, sliding her key on its black cord around her neck, looking to her new pocket pouch it has an easy to access card holder, so she slid her cards out of her other holster and slid them in easily. She took a few deep breaths before exiting her room.

Kero was waiting outside the door for her, and nodded as they moved downstairs, the plushy not trying to hide himself as they moved towards the kitchen. "What did I do to deserve this, Kero? I hadn't ever…!"

"It's not about what you have done, but what you could," he remarked kindly. "You are powerful Sakura, and you'll only get more so. You are a dangerous person, especially for someone or something that is up to no good. You could potentially, eventually be a threat to their plans."

"Dangerous…" she muttered to herself, quivering as they entered the kitchen dinner of her house. She had not ever thought of herself as dangerous before, but thinking about the powers she commands, she really is dangerous.

"Sakura?"

Her brother Touya startled her out of her thoughts, and she looked to him as he sat at the breakfast bar next to his best friend, Julian while their dad was cooking up breakfast. She looked into her brothers eyes and she watched as he paled, no doubt seeing what their father could not, something was about to change their world. He almost chocked on her name, as no matter how much he might tease her, he does care a great deal. He did not know how, but he knew she had made a choice that would hurt their family.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan, are you feeling good this morning?" her father was quick to jump in not having noticed anything wrong but his daughters weird clothing choice, but then having Tomoyo around it was bound to happen. "You didn't look all that well last night, but I guess Tomoyo managed to nurse you back to full health."

"I-I'm… good, dad… um… dad!" she said, her voice wavering with indecision about how she is going to do this. It was certainly not the easiest thing she had ever had to do; she almost wished for some more zombies over this. "Dad… we need to talk, and we need to talk now! I do not care whether you are late for the university or anything else. It can't wait a moment, understand?!"

"Of course," he was quick to agree as he realised this is serious, taking a seat at the bar next to his son and sons' best friend. "What is it Sakura, you can tell me anything."

She took a deep calming breath. "I have to leave… and…" she stalled at his confused look and held back her the tears that threatened to fall any moment now. "I-I'm in some trouble and I can't let anyone I care about get hurt… I don't even know when I can come home again, but I have to leave!"

"Don't be silly Sakura, if you're in trouble, tell me, and we'll call the police, and…" he trailed off in thought. "There's nothing you can do that will ever make me think you have to leave, Sakura," he said, rather worried about her now, never having thought that his daughter could ever do anything bad.

She sighed as she pulled her pendant free while Julian stood with her. It was then that he noticed what Touya had before him, the floating plushy toy next to her. His eyes widened as her stuffed toy floated, waving at him. He did not understand what was going on, but it did compute that he was way off base with his thought that Sakura had been with the wrong sort.

"Key of the Star!" she murmured as the key started glowing with a transparent light bubble around it light a brilliant aura as it lifted from her outstretched hands, floating. "With powers burning bright!" a huge golden circle exploded out from around her feet, with blinding power, wind rippling through the kitchen from her. "Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release!" she cried out as swirls of power pulled in building her staff.

Her father could only stare in awe as he watched it all, shielding his eyes from the light, the staff forming out. He did not know what he could say when the spectacle finished, and his daughter stood, looking stronger than he ever knew.

"Dad," she spoke softly after a few moments of silence. "Something is after me, and… I cannot protect the town. So I have to leave, and find out who, so I can put a stop to them before they hurt innocent people."

"She is correct," said the winged silver haired man with bare feet wearing purple and white silk flowing robe where Julian had been moments before. However, her plushy had also changed; turned into a winged lion and he had been so preoccupied by his daughter that it took him awhile to notice.

"This is Yue," she said gesturing him. "And this is Keroberos, they're my guardians," she finished off timidly.

"This kind of, actually explains a lot," he said looking at them both. "B… but you can't just leave."

"I'm-I'm sorry father. I'm leaving whether I have your blessing or not," she replied, looking down at her feet, teary eyed. "I am not putting the lives of those I care about in danger when they can't even protect themselves. I am talking about monsters, demons, and whatever else might come dad, while I am here, they will come to destroy me, and they could use people I care about to get at me. Whoever, or whatever is ordering this wants me because I could be a threat that could stop them!"

"Touya!" he quickly turned desperately to his son. "Talk some sense into your sister would you. I don't care about all this, please!"

Touya looked to his father and shook his head tears threatening to fall. "I-I can't, this is who she is, and if it were me I don't think I would have had the guts to confront you." He turned a watery smile to Sakura. "I also know we couldn't stop her, she's much too powerful. Just remember squirt to take care and Yue… Julian, take care of my little sister, OK?"

"We will," he replied nodding his assent, his emotions clear and content with his lot in life.

"I'm sorry dad," Sakura cried out hugging him and her brother quickly before running out of the front door before she is overcame with tears.

Her father ran after her moments later to see the red card turn pink in a blinding flash of power before huge white wings formed on Sakura's back. She stopped for a moment, looking back; she smiled sadly. Her wings were like an angel's, brilliant and huge, almost like a huge white feathered coat while down and relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said with a watery smile. "Tell… tell Tomoyo-chan thanks for the outfit, and… I'll try to keep in touch as much as I can… bye!" she cried out whimpering.

Neither her father, nor Touya had a chance to respond as her wings whipped open and in one push down. She blast into the air, a hundred metres high. She floated as she looked down as her familiars followed into the air before giving them a nod and without a single glance backwards they shot off into the sky, disappearing into the horizon, missing her father's breakdown, to his knees in tears.

Unknown to them a few of Sakura's classmates had been on their way over to invite Sakura out shopping, after collecting Tomoyo of course. However, all they saw was Sakura fly away with a lion and some winged man. They did not know how they knew; they just knew that they would not see again Sakura for a long time to come, which is why tears escaped their eyes.

_**to be continued…**_

A boy mage, a panther, and a butterfly winged teen-senior girl had watched the events from the shadows. "Where does that leave us?" the girl demanded, annoyed as she looked down at the mage.

He looked up, sighing. "It leaves us roughing it to while we follow them. I still have my mission, but it seems we might not have to carry it out if someone unwittingly does it for us," he said, curious and concerned.

"Then let's go before we lose them, they're not exactly flying slowly," the panther said, annoyed with the situation.

The boy mage, girl, and panther disappeared in a swish of power.


End file.
